Amuleto de la Suerte
by Consu Rojas
Summary: —Pareces una nena llevando esa porquería a todos lados—le comento Sirius. —No es una porquería, es un amuleto—respondió James.


¡Hola! Bueno ordenando mis archivos en mi querido y viejo amigo, encontré este shot y debo decir que me gusto, es simple y antiguo si que me decidí a subirlo, además hace tiempo que no subía nada o escribía algo, si que... no esta de más este ¿no?

**Aclaración: **Nada que puedas reconocer en este fic me pertenece, mas me encantaría ser como J.K, pero no lo soy.

* * *

El amuleto de la suerte.

James Potter llevaba más de una semana cargando una chuchería que se había encontrado, en su última visita a Hogsmeade. Aquel pequeño objeto era de color verde esmeralda, era semicircular, había un extraño grabado en ella y tenía una pequeña argolla. Parecía una runa, pero él ni caso le hizo, no busco el extraño grabado y lo que este podría significar; solo se fijo en el color de la posible runa y se acordó de cierta pelirroja. Eso basto para que el animago no la soltara y llevara ese pequeño objeto a todos lados.

Realmente iba con este a todos lados, lo llevaba a clases,-donde lo observaba de vez en cuando-también lo llevaba para sus entrenamientos de quidditch y cuando cambiaba de pantalón, sacaba la chuchería y la ponía en el bolsillo del pantalón que usaría.

—Potter, pareces una nena llevando esa porquería a todos lados—le comento Sirius una tarde después de ir a saquear las cocinas.

—No es una porquería—dijo James tocando el bolsillo en donde tenía guardado el pequeño objeto.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es? —pregunto Black fingiendo interés.

—Es un amuleto—soltó James con una sonrisa orgullosa—es mi amuleto de la suerte—dijo inflando el pecho.

—Cornamenta, no me digas que crees en la suerte—dijo Sirius tratando de no reírse—por favor, los dos sabemos que la suerte no existe.

—Eso es lo que tú crees—Potter soltó una sonrisa enigmática y se fue caminando a paso tranquilo.

Y eso era lo que James pensaba. Él pensaba que aquella chuchería de color verde esmeralda era su amuleto de la suerte, porque desde que la llevaba consigo a todos lados, Lily había dejado de gritarle, no lo habían castigado por ninguno de sus retrasos ni por sus bromas.

Todo iba bien, según James pensaba. Habia cumplido 3 semanas con la chuchería de color esmeralda en su bolsillo y no lo habían castigado, Lily tampoco le había gritado y tenía la impresión de que la pelirroja le había sonreído en más de una ocasión( ¡Le había sonreído, a él, y más de una vez!) además ganaron el último partido de quidditch en el cual las tenían todas de perder-porque uno de sus golpeadores estaba enfermo y a su mejor cazador, como por arte de magia, le habían salido ronchas de color morado brillante por todo el cuerpo que le escocían de manera feroz-

—Cornamenta vas a tener que prestarme esa cosa tuya—le dijo Sirius una vez que estaban saliendo de transformaciones—la voy a necesitar si quiero seguir esta semana vivo.

La semana de Sirius había sido más que un desastre, sus castigos de esta semana doblaban los de una usual… El pobre estaba pagando por todas las bromas, hechas y por hacer.

—Búscate el tuyo, pulgoso—le respondió James divertido viendo su cara de suplica— ¿no se supone qué no creías en la suerte? —lo miro con perspicacia.

—Oh… Por favor James—dijo Sirius exasperado—Llevas tres semanas sin ser castigado... ¡TRES SEMANAS!

—Eso es merito propio, Canuto—dijo Potter riendo internamente.

—Vamos, Cornamenta, ambos sabemos que deberías estar igual de castigado que yo—habló Sirius—por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor—empezó a hostigarlo Black

—Sirius, para de molestar—dijo James al ver que el pelinegro no se callaba.

—Deberías conocerme, Potter, no parare hasta que esa cosa este en mi poder—sonrió con suficiencia y James bufó, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la chuchería de color esmeralda.

—Tú la pierdes y te dejo sin hombría—dijo James seriamente y Sirius asintió con una sonrisa.

—No tienes porque ponerte así, Jimmy—le sonríe abiertamente y le quitó la chuchería de la mano para metérsela al bolsillo—sabia que me tenías envidia pero esa no es manera de solucionar las cosas—le dio un golpe "amistoso" en el brazo, antes de salir corriendo.

Y esa fue la última vez que James vio la chuchería, ya que Sirius la perdió a los 25 minutos de habérsela entregado, y también fue la peor semana que James pudo haber tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo; todos los castigos correspondientes a las tres semanas anteriores, los tuvo que cumplir esa semana, de la cual quedan sólo 4…

— ¡TRES SEMANAS DE CASTIGO EN CUATRO DÍAS!, ¡Merlín, esto es inhumano! ¡Ni el elfo más servicial podría con esto! — se quejó James con McGonagall.

—Potter… Toda acción tiene su consecuencia—le dijo la Profesora, mientras lo dejaba en la sala de trofeos.

El viernes por la tarde, James ya se había rendido en la búsqueda del colgante verde esmeralda; lo había buscado por todo el colegio, cada vez que veía algo brillar, él corría a ver si era su amuleto, pero no, este no había aparecido y ya había empezado a asumir la perdida de este, hasta que lo vio colgando del cuello de cierta pelirroja que lo traía loco desde hace años. Decidido a recuperar su amuleto de la suerte se acerco hasta la pelirroja.

—Lily—dijo con tono firme, pero agradable.

—Potter—dijo ella de modo de saludo sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo— ¿necesitas algo? —pregunto mientras pasaba la hoja.

—Bueno… realmente si—suspiró el chico—es por la cosa que tienes colgando en el cuello.

—Oh—Lily levanto la vista, con una mano tomó la chuchería de color esmeralda y miró a James— ¿Qué paso con esto? —dijo mientras jugueteaba con el colgante.

—Bueno quería ver si me lo puedes devolver—dijo James algo incomodo mientras se revolvía el pelo.

— ¿Es tuyo? —Pregunto decepcionada—lo siento no debí tomarlo, pero es que lo encontré hace una semana tirado en el piso y no me pude resistir, era realmente muy bonito—sonrió tristemente y llevo sus dos manos hacia el broche del collar.

— ¿Realmente te gusto? —La pelirroja asintió y James suspiró pesadamente—Bueno, en ese caso no importa, Lily, quédatelo.

— ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó incrédula y sonriente— ¿Realmente puedo conservarlo? —Dijo feliz y James asintió sonriendo.

—Solo tienes que cuidarlo bien—ella asintió y dejo de jugar con el collar.

James se dio vuelta y se dispuso a subir a su dormitorio a descansar, ya que esa tarde tuvo que reorganizar y guardar tres secciones de la biblioteca completamente solo.

—James—lo llamó una voz que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó sin darse vuelta.

—Gracias—dijo la misma voz pero más despacio y James se dio vuelta con una sonrisa asomándose.

—No es nada, Lily—James le sonrió abiertamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, luego volvió la mirada al libro que tenía entre manos.

Porqué después de todo, la chuchería si era de la suerte, aunque él no la tuviera en su bolsillo, la pequeña chuchería de color verde esmeralda con una argolla si le trajo suerte, y más de lo que él mismo había pensado que tendría jamás.

Así supo que la suerte si existía, porque si eso no era suerte era el destino y fuera lo que fuera, el fin fue una sonrisa sincera de Lily… ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor si la invita a salir una vez más, esta acepte.

* * *

Gracias por leer, se aceptan: Criticas, sugerencias, maldiciones, encantamientos, hechizos y pociones. Todo lo anterior puedes dejarlo en un lindo review de odio o de amor, como quieras.

Si detectaste algún error garrafal, me encantaría que me dijeras, para así seguir mejorando.

Nos leemos pronto.

Consu.


End file.
